


Experiments with toys

by VolsungartheMighty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brett lives, Josh Lives, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, TWLive Bingo, Verse Brett Talbot, Verse Josh Diaz, first time with a toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty
Summary: Brett has never been a fan of sex toys. That is, until he walks in on his boyfriend playing with one.





	Experiments with toys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xTarmanderx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/gifts).



> My Second TWLive Bingo fic. Hope you guys enjoy it

In all of his twenty two years of life, Brett had never had an interest in sex toys. At least, not when he was using them. Sure, a fleshlight worked wonders, he could get behind those. But dildo's on the other hand...he'd never been a big fan of them.

He chalked it up to the fact that everyone he dated in the past wanted him to top. No one had wanted him to bottom for them, and so he'd, quite naturally, fallen into the role.

It hadnt been until Josh came around that things changed.

At the time, Brett had been in the middle of a rather...nasty breakup, and Josh had been the one to help support him. One thing had lead to another, and the next thing Brett knew he was laying in bed in post coital bliss, with a rather sore ass.

Bottoming for the first time had been...an experience, to say the least. Not that he didnt like it. In fact, he really enjoyed it. But what had surprised him the most was that Josh _wasnt_ a total top. He liked to switch things around. And, as Brett would later find out, he liked to...experiment in the bedroom.

Most notably, with the one thing Brett didnt like.

Dildo's, buttplugs. Any sex toy that went anywhere near his ass.

It wasnt much of a surprise, of course, when he'd walked into their bedroom one day (he'd forgotten when it had turned from _his_ bedroom into _their_ bedroom) and he'd found Josh on the bed, on all fours, pumping a dildo in and out of his ass. It wasnt big, and was, in fact, a little smaller than Brett's own cock at it's hardest, but he couldnt help but...admire the wayJosh worked at his ass.

Josh turned his head, looking over his shoulder at Brett, giving the taller male a cocky smirk. "You like what you see big guy?" Josh asked, an unfamiliar sense of confidence radiating off of the the man.

Brett crossed his arm over his chest, leaning against the doorway as he let his eyes roam over his boyfriend. "Of course i do, baby boy. Why wouldnt i?" Brett practically purred. He cooed as he watched a blush form on Josh's cheeks, spreading down his neck.

"Wouldnt you prefer to be doing this?" Josh asked, jiggling the dildo's base. He let out a moan, his head dropping down. Brett couldnt help but be disappointed that he couldnt see his boyfriends blissed out face.

"Oh, i would" Brett said, nodding, sauntering into the room.

He climbed onto the bed, remaining full clothed, running the tips of his fingers across the broad expanse of Josh's back. His boyfriend shivered as he did. Brett leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Josh's shoulder blade, giving it a light nip of the teeth, before he made his way down Josh's back, pressing soft kisses down the curve of his spine.

"Well if you want to fuck me, baby, you're going to need to get undressed" Josh said, stifling a moan. Through all this, he'd continued to pump the rubber cock in and out of his hole, and Brett couldnt help but smile. Josh's normally straight laced demeanour truly came undone during sex

"Baby boy, i said i wanted to fuck you" Brett said, pulling away. "But i didnt say I would."

Josh let out a moan of frustration, and Brett couldnt help but smirk.

"Oh, i'll fuck you baby. Just not right now" Brett said to the unspoken question.

He reached down, batting Josh's fingers aside and gripping the base of the dildo. He pulled it out, until just the tip was sitting just inside the rim, before sliding it all the way back in, burying it balls deep inside his boyfriend. Josh let out a strangled, whoreish moan, and Brett couldnt help but want more of those delectable sounds.

He repeated the movements, angling the rubber cock differently on each inward thrust, until he found just the right angle to pull the best moans out of his boyfriend. He reached down with his free hand, gripping Josh's own hard, leaking dick, jerking him in time with each thrust.

"Do you like this?" Brett asked, pulling the dildo out entirely. He watched as Josh's hole gaped, almost gasping, no longer being stretched open. "Do you like being fucked by a rubber cock?" He punctuated his sentence by slapping the head of the dildo against Josh's ass, leaving a spot of lube where it hit.(edited)

Josh nodded his head, moaning as Brett continued to stroke his dick. Brett returned the tip of the dildo to Josh's hole, pressing on it slightly, but not pushing it in.

"I want you to answer me, Joshy" Brett said, stilling his hand on Josh's dick. He leaned forward, pressing his nose into the crook of Josh's neck, before running the tip of his tongue up, and behind his ear. "I want you to tell me exactly how much you want this."

"I want it...so bad" Josh said, bucking his hips, trying to press the tip of the dildo into his hole. Brett simply eased the pressure off of his hole, and Josh wined. "I want you...to fuck me hard, baby. I want you to keep fucking me until i cant walk."

"That's a good boy" Brett whispered into Josh's ear, pressing the dildo against Josh's hole. It slid in easily, the previous fucking having kept it well lubed and loose. Josh gasped as the whole length slid inside of him, before being roughly pulled out. Brett smirked, pressing a kiss behind Josh's ear, before he took a tighter hold of the dildo's base and started pounding Josh's hold, hard.

Josh gasped, moaning and crying out as Brett picked up the pace, pounding into him as hard as he could. The dildo's base was wet from the lube, and he couldnt get as good of a grip on it as he would have liked, but by the sounds Josh was making, he was certainly doing his job well enough.

But the position Josh was in...it needed to change. He couldnt get a good enough grip on Josh's dick in this position. And he wanted to see his beautiful boys face when he came. this, of course, wasnt their first time, and so it wasnt something new. But Brett loved seeing the face Josh made, knowing he was the cause of it.

With that thought in mind, Brett buried the dildo to it's base in Josh's ass, enjoying the satisfied moan that his boyfriend let out. Josh whined when Brett removed his hand, the dildo remaining buried in his ass.

"On your back, baby" Brett said, pulling away. "I want to see your face when you cum."

Josh nodded, biting down on his lip. He reached back, hand searching for the base of the dildo, but Brett batted his hands away. "No, no. You keep that in when you move."

Josh groaned, but did as he was asked. Brett watched as Josh's ass cheeks clenched, holding onto the dildo as much as he could while he sat up. He shifted around on his knees, and Brett couldnt help but notice the dildo slowly slipping out with every movement of his knees.

By Brett's estimation, about half of the dildo had slipped out of Josh's ass at this point, and he smirked, shaking his head.

"Baby, you're meant to keep the dildo in, not let it fall out" Brett said. "Why dont you push it back in, hmm? Without using your hands?"

Josh whimpered, but nodded his head as he clenched around the dildo, trying his best to keep it in. Brett watched from the foot of the bed, eagerly drinking in the sight. His pants were extremely tight, his cock hard and leaking as he caressed the bulge in his jeans.

He smiled, licking his lips as Josh raised his arms up, holding them behind his head as he knelt down on the bed, legs spread as far as they could go, as he slowly lowered himself down. The base of the dildo met the bed, and the dildo bent slightly as Josh pressed down. The chimera groaned as it bent, pressing into him in a way that was unexpected, a shudder running down his back, before it began to slide back into him.

It wasnt long before the dildo's balls were resting against Josh's taint, and Brett watched as Josh clenched hard around the dildo, rising up slowly. Once he had returned to his previous position, he inched around, turning to finally face Brett. He had a look of bliss and concentration on his face, but he was smiling too, which only made Brett smile broadly.

"You liking that baby boy?" Brett asked, shuffling over to Josh, gripping him by the hips tightly.

Josh bit his bottom lip, nodding his head eagerly.

"That's good baby" Brett said, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Josh's in a sensual kiss. He pulled back soon after, nibbling along Josh's jaw. He slowly pressed forward, pushing Josh down, holding himself up with one hand while he steadily lowered josh into the mattress with the other.

With Josh on his back, Brett couldnt help but smirk in appreciation. "You look so beautiful, baby."

Josh smirked up at him, cocking his head to the side. "Oh, i know baby. But why dont you come here and finish what you started?"

"One moment then" Brett said, shuffling off of the bed and stripping off his shirt. He watched Josh out of the corner of his eye as he stripped off his pants, leaving himself standing there in only his jockstrap.

"Fuck, you look hot" Josh said, arching his back. He jerked his hips, trying to move the dildo around a bit, before groaning in annoyance. Brett heard a soft "fuck it", before Josh reached down with one hand and started jerking his hard cock.

Brett growled, but did nothing to stop Josh. While he _liked_ being dominant, he did enjoy the sight of Josh like this, spread out on the bed, jerking his dick. Even knowing that Josh was bucking up on a dildo made it one enjoyable sight.

Brett finally hooked his thumbs under the straps of his jock, pulling the offending material off, revealing his hard cock. He chuckled as he watched Josh's eyes practically zero in on the cock, his hand jerking himself even more. Brett gripped his own dick, pumping himself slowly, spreading the pre that had quickly gathered at the tip across the head.

"Fuck me" Josh whispered, his voice easily reaching Brett's ears through the silence of the room..

"Oh, i'd love to babe" Brett purred, returning to the bed and crawling over the mattress towards Josh. "But I want to see you come undone just from the dildo."

He reached down, fingers wrapping around the base, easily pulling out half of the dildo's length, before shoving it back in. Josh groaned, arching his back in pleasure, the sounds he made music to Brett's ears.

"Fuck....that feels so good" Josh said, eyes clenched shut in bliss. "Do that again babe."

Brett cocked his head to the side, the usually dominant side of him silent at Josh's words. _Interesting_ Brett thought as he repeated the previous action, this time gripping Josh's cock with his free hand, pumping it in time to the thrusts of the dildo.

"Fuck, Brett...i'm so close" Josh whimpered, arching his hips, thrusting into Brett's hand. "Fuck, i'm gonna cum."

Brett buried the dildo inside Josh, twisting his wrist on one final jerk of Josh's cock, before he came in a silent scream, pearly white cum arching up, splattering across his torso. He slumped back against the mattress, squirming slightly as Brett continued to pump the dildo in and out of him, still jerking his sensitive cock.

"Fuck that was hot" Brett whispered, bending down and kissing Josh full on the lips. "You were absolutely beautiful."

Josh smiled weakly up at him, his cheeks dimpling. "You are too." His hands lazily roamed Brett's torso, one bravely reaching down and gripping Brett's cock. "You're still hard....would you like some help with that?"

"You dont have to..." Brett said, trailing off as Josh squeezed the base tightly.

"I want to, baby" Josh said, shuffling lower. "besides...you helped me, so i want to help you."

Brett nodded, smiling as he watched his boyfriend shuffle underneath him. He kept himself held up on his hands and knees, so Josh had ample room to move, and he couldnt help but gasp when he felt Josh's lips wrapping around the head of his cock.

Josh's tongue danced along his head, playing with the bit of foreskin he always enjoyed, before leaning up and swallowing the entire length. He bobbed his head up and down, each time making sure to play with the tip. It wasnt long before Brett was unable to hold himself back, slowly bucking into Josh's mouth.

The two of them quickly picked up the pace, and before long Brett was riding the edge, trying his best to stop himself from cumming so soon. But this wasnt Josh's first time like this, and he knew Brett's weaknesses. Josh took Brett;s cock from his mouth, sticking a finger in his mouth and lubing it up, before returning Brett's cock to his mouth. Brett gasped as he felt a finger at his entrance, pressing in quickly, before a second was added. He squirmed as Josh's fingers dug around, searching for the little bundle of nerves.

He found it quickly, and Brett bucked into Josh's mouth. His orgasm balanced on the edge of a knife, and it was getting harder and harder to stay in control as Josh continued to play with his prostate.

But, all too soon, the sensations were too much for his control, and he came with a strangled scream, shooting into Josh's mouth. Josh continued to suck on his dick eagerly as he came, swallowing around his cock with every shot.

Josh soon let Brett's dick flop out of his mouth, panting slightly as he shuffled back up, smiling up at Brett. Brett smiled back softly, before collapsing on top of Josh, who let out a soft _oof_ as Brett fell on him.

"You're too heavy to be doing this, Brett" Josh whined, struggling to get out from under Brett.

"Dont lie, you like it" Brett said, resting his chin on Josh's chest and smiling wolfishly at him.

Josh attempted a glare at Brett, but gave up, smiling at the werewolf. "Yeah, i do" he admitted, pulling a hand out from under Brett, carding his fingers through his hair.

They stayed like that for a few moments, before Brett rose from the bed. Josh whined, not liking the way Brett's warmth fled him so easily.

"We need to get cleaned up, babe" Brett said, pulling on Josh's arm and getting him up in a sitting position. Josh groaned as he sat up, and Brett arched an eyebrow, noticing the way Josh's cock was hardening again

"You ready for round two already?" Brett asked, smirking.

"No" Josh said, shaking his head. He reached down, grunting as he pulled the dildo from his ass, sighing in response. "I just forgot to take this out, is all."

Brett nodded, smiling as he pulled Josh up and into a hug.

"That was incredibly hot, by the way" Brett said, pulling back to kiss Josh on the nose. "I didnt know you had one of those until today."

"that's because it only just arrived in the mail today" Josh said, rubbing the back of his neck self consciously. He pointed to a nondescript cardboard box sitting on the bedside table. "I wanted to wait till you came back to try it...but i got a little pent up thinking about what you would do to me with it."

"Well...it certainly looked interesting" Brett said, pulling the rubber cock from Josh's hands, gripping it tightly. "I might just need to give it a try myself."

"You know i'd always be happy to help" Josh said, leaning up on the tips of his toes to kiss Brett on the lips.

"Oh, i know you are" Brett said, smiling as he kissed Josh back.

Despite his dislike...if Josh was in any way involved, Brett knew he'd enjoy it. That was something he was always sure of.

_Fin_

 


End file.
